A Mermaid's Tale
by Leontine Welch
Summary: Kairi's only wish is to be human. What else happens when this young mermaid makes friends with Roxas, Namine and the handsome Prince Sora? Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Namine.[COMPLETED AND CURRENTLY BEING EDITED]
1. Namine

_**A Mermaid's Tale**_

**Author's Note**

**This is the edited version of this FF. The content remains the same, I have simply fine-tuned the story. Remember, I wrote this two years ago. So don't panic if you're seeing something different from what you originally read; it's not that you're going crazy, it's that I edited the chapter.**

_**For the friend I lost so long ago**_

_**And yet it seems like yesterday**_

_**You will always be in my heart**_

_**And I will never forget you.**_

_**For The Beautiful Marianne**_

* * *

**Under the sea…**

**Wish I could be…**

**Part of that world…**

**- Ariel, "The Little Mermaid."**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Naminé**

Seventeen-year-old Kairi was lying on her little rock, in the middle of a empty sea grass meadow. She was twirling a sea flower in her delicate hands, her auburn hair moving to the beat of the ocean currents.

Kairi sighed, her sad, beautiful blue-violet eyes slowly contemplating the colors of the sea flower; her tail, the same subtle color of her eyes, swayed from side to side every now and then, the tip of the tail fin almost reaching her back. She took a moment to brush away a fallen petal from her halter-top shirt, which stopped an inch or so from her belly button, so that it showed her slim, washboard stomach frame.

She twirled the flower slowly in her hands, a sad look in her eyes, as she thought of the beach close by, and the beautiful white castle that stood there.

She wanted to live on land, this strange, forbidden world she coveted so much, but could never have. To her, it was another adventure. She wanted to _walk_, not swim. She wanted to run; to jump, to do anything else you can think of with two legs.

Kairi looked at her tail. As much as she loved her long tail, she would gladly trade it for a pair of legs, even if it were for one day.

She let the flower go and instead fiddled with a seashell around her neck. Her mother had given it to her years ago, before she died. Taking a deep breath, Kairi closed her eyes as she remembered that day.

"_Happy Birthday, Kairi!"_

_A little seven-year-old Kairi laughed __as__ her mother, father and sisters hugged her. Her mother __smiled, tying a leather necklace with a single white seashell on it_

"_One of these days, my love, it will give you the __one thing__ you truly want."_

_Kairi fixed her eyes on her mother, curious._

"_But how does it know, Mommy?"_

_Her mother laughed, pressing a single finger on her heart gently._

"_It'll know. And you'll know."_

Kairi sighed. Every single day she had been trying and trying her hardest so that the necklace could make her human, her efforts were in vain. She didn't understand why the magic didn't work sometimes thinking that it had none at all, but she knew her mother would never lie to her like that.

Kairi looked at the seashell. She closed her eyes and enclosed it in her fist.

_Make me human,_ wished Kairi. _Give me two legs for me to walk on land._

She waited a few moments and then opened her eyes; to her dismay she still had her tail. She sighed.

"Face it, I'll never become human. I've been wishing for the same thing forever, and still I don't have it."

She swam to the surface, and realizing it was about to be sunset, made her way to a small dock she knew well, where she could sit and watch the sunset.

She was nearing the little island port when she saw _her_.

In the place where she usually sat was a young human, about as old as her, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a short white dress and was apparently sketching the sunset. Inquisitive, Kairi made her way to the human, popping suddenly right in from of her.

The girl was startled and looked at her in surprise. Kairi smiled.

"W-w-who are you?"

The girl was startled yet curious about this strange girl that had so suddenly popped out of the water.

"I'm Kairi, nice to meet you." Kairi extended her wet hand and shook it with the girl's dry one. The girl smiled.

" I'm Naminé. What are you doing here?"

Kairi looked at the sunset.

"I live here, in the ocean."

Naminé was turning a page in her sketchbook, but when Kairi said this, she froze midway, and stared at Kairi, wide-eyed in disbelief. Kairi turned back to Naminé, confused.

"What, you don't believe me?"

"You have to be jok--"

She was cut short by the sight of Kairi's tail, which Kairi had elevated out of the water. Naminé stared at it, and looked at Kairi, again, in utter incredulity.

"So the legends are true," said Naminé in awe, coming to the most obvious yet hard-to-believe conclusion. "Mermaids _do_ exist."

Kairi looked worried. Naminé laughed.

"Don't worry, Kairi, your secret is safe with me. Hey, I have tomorrow afternoon free. How about we meet tomorrow, same time?"

Kairi nodded. "That sounds good."

The sun was setting fast, and Kairi got the message that she had to leave now, before dark.

"Sorry, Naminé, but I have to go. I'll come earlier tomorrow."

"Alright, Kairi. See you tomorrow, and nice meeting you."

Kairi grinned, and dove into the water, swimming as fast as she could to the castle, a grin plastered on her face.


	2. Roxas and Sora

Disclaimer: If I really did own Kingdom hearts 2, Kairi and Sora would be together, as would Namine and Roxas, and Riku would be with my OC, Jade. Do me a favor, people, and read my other stories.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You don't know how it feels _

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_You don't know how it feels _

_To be your own best friend,_

_On the outside looking in…_

_ -Jordan Pruitt, "Outside Looking In."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter Two: Roxas and Prince Sora

Namine took a deep breath. She had to be dreaming. Then she felt the cold seawater on her hand. No, it was real. She had made friends with the strange Kairi. She wished she could tell Roxas and her brother Sora, but she had promised her new friend she wouldn't tell.

She walked to her home, a huge castle. She found her brother Sora and her best friend Roxas talking on a bench.

"Hey, Namine," greeted Roxas with a smile. "What took you so long?"

Namine sat down between the two boys. She showed them a sketch of the mermaid she had seen before.

"All that time for a mermaid?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, swear to secrecy." They both did, and Namine told her story. They believed her.

"What's her name," asked Sora with interest. Namine looked at her brother.

"Her name is Kairi. I'll meet her tomorrow at sunset. Want to come?"

They both nodded in agreement, promising not to tell anyone.

"Namine, can I see the sketch?" Namine gave the sketchpad to Sora and started chatting with Roxas.

Sora looked at the auburn haired blue- eyed face that looked right back at him. She was very pretty, and had a certain glow about her. Namine had a talent for giving life to a sketch.

Sora looked once more at the young mermaid. Somehow he felt as if they would become good friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi could hardly contain her excitement. She made a new friend! A _human_!

Kairi made a series of cartwheels and found herself in the arms of her father, who was the king of all the seven seas.

"Whoa, slow down, Kairi. You were going faster than Silvering a few days ago at the race. You're glowing!"

"I just feel happy for once." She smile done of those grins you miss so much. Her father laughed as she ruffled her hair.

"You look so much like your mother, Kairi. It's a striking resemblance." Indeed, Kairi's mother had the same auburn hair and the blue- violet eyes. She was the only one in her family who had both of her mother's traits. As her father swam away, Kairi swam to the surface and leaped until the sun fell down.

The next day, Kairi was bored, so she swam close to the little dock and stayed there until the sunset came.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namine, Roxas and Sora walked across the shore to the port to hang out and wait till the mysterious Kairi showed up. They saw a figure sitting on the port and Namine smiled.

"That, my good brother and best friend, is Kairi."

Sora liked her at first sight. Roxas raised his eyebrow.

"Stay here, guys. She has to know you guys are here." With that she walked off. They watched as Namine greeted Kairi and Kairi fell into the water again. Namine signalled for the two boys to come and Namine introduced them.

Kairi looked at Roxas, a young man of eighteen with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and black and white clothes. Then she saw _him._

He was also at least eighteen. He had spiky light brown hair and deep, dreamy blue eyes. He wore black, red, yellow and blue clothes with large shoes. She caught sight of a crown necklace. Perhaps he, like her, was royalty.

"This is my brother, Sora."

Sora smiled at her; Kairi returned the smile.

"Let me take a guess. You two are royalty?"

Namine blushed. "I didn't want to be called 'your highness' or anything like that."

"Don't be afraid," said Kairi. "I won't call you that if you don't want me to. Besides, I'm something of royalty myself."

The three of them sat down, their legs dangling over the pier.

"What do you mean?" asked Roxas. Kairi explained that her father was King of the Seven Seas, so she was a princess. Namine was full of glee.

"Yay! I finally found another girl like me!"

Kairi's smile was erased as she looked down. Namine was worried.

"What's wrong," asked Sora. The mermaid sighed, raising her tail above the water.

"I just wish I could live on land, you know? I love the sea, but I want to walk on land."

"I think of it as a strange wish," said Roxas. "Why would you want to be on land? It's boring, anyways."

"Boring? There are unexplored worlds out there, Roxas. In the ocean all you see is fish, plants, rocks, animals and lots of water. It's amazing, but not as much as land."

Roxas nodded. Now he understood. Sora just kept staring at Kairi.

"Oh, Kairi, I never knew that. No wonder you're so curious."

"Oh well." She looked up at her new friends. "That's what makes me different from the others- my wish."

Namine nodded. "I wish I could pick my own husband, and when I could marry him." She sighed. Kairi saw Roxas look at Namine with a look she knew well. As Roxas comforted Namine, Sora inched closer to Kairi.

"Well, Namine's supposed to be a queen, and… well, let's just say she isn't very happy about it. Before our dad told us the news, she was so happy. I've never seen her so glad before."

Kairi looked at Sora. He was very good looking.

"I'll try to keep it that way." Sora laughed.

"I've just met you, Kairi, but we're talking as if we'd known each other forever."

"I know. It's a weird feeling, but yet I don't have to feel nervous about you."

Sora nodded. Kairi's eyes rested on the crown pendant. Sora followed her faze.

"That's my crown necklace, to show that I'm the prince."

Kairi pointed to her own necklace. "Each mermaid had their own. Legend says that one day it will give you the two things you most want in your life."

"Cool."

Kairi looked in the distance. It was getting late.

"I should head back, or my father will get worried."

"Alright. Nice meeting you, Kairi."

"Nice meeting you too, Sora. Bye Roxas, bye Namine!"

As Kairi swam away, Sora stood and stared at the swimming figure becoming smaller and smaller. He put his hands in his pockets as the wind ruffled his hair.

Namine grinned at Sora.

"What do you think of her, Sora?"

Sora sighed dreamily. "I think she's the nicest, most beautiful creature I've ever met."


	3. Comforting Kairi

Disclaimer: See Chapter One and Two.

"_We do not become geisha because we want to. We become geisha because we have no other choice."_

_-Mameha, "Memoirs of a Geisha."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter Three: Comforting Kairi

Kairi swam away, somewhat torn from being separated once more. These humans were so interesting, especially that prince Sora….

Kairi was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into her father. She saw not a smile but an angry frown on her father.

"Kairi, where were you?"

Kairi looked down. "I- I- I was…w- well, I was…"

Her father frowned at Kairi. "You were at the shore?"

Kairi nodded shyly. Her father exploded.

"Why, Kairi? You know you're not supposed to see humans! What's wrong with you?"

Kairi looked in defiance at her father. "There's noting wrong with me! I just find other things more interesting, thats all!"

Her father was so angry, he didn't think of the words he would say next.

"Oh, Kairi, you're SO stubborn, and so stupid, just like your mother!"

He immediately regretted that.

"Kairi- "

"What?" she whispered. Her father sighed. He tried to hug Kairi, but she backed up.

"Kairi, I'm sorry."

Kairi shook her head. "Sorry doesn't cut it." She swam away, leaving a torn father behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora walked on the sand, the moonlight shining in the ocean. He sighed.

He couldn't wait to see Kairi again. She was one of the only girls who weren't afraid of him.

He walked to the port but stopped when he heard some singing. It was at the little port. He ran to see Kairi singing in one of the saddest voices he had ever heard, sitting on the port, her tail above the water. He walked silently to the crying mermaid until her was right behind her.

_You don't know my name_

_You don't know anything about me_

_And you've been all wrong about_

_who you think I am_

_If you'd only given me a chance_

-

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know how it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend_

_On the outside _

_Looking in_

_-_

_I'm tired of staying at home_

_I'm bored and all alone_

_I'm sick of wasting all my time_

_-_

_You don't know how it feels _

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't how it feels_

_On the outside looking in_

_-_

_You don't know how it feels _

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend_

_On the outside looking in._

"Kairi?"

Kairi looked behind her to see Sora looking at her.

"Oh, hey Sora." She looked down, and Sora sat next to Kairi.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "You won't understand."

Sora sighed. "Well, I'll try to understand. Now, what's wrong, Kairi?"

"Well, my father just called me stupid and stubborn, and he insulted my mother. On top of that he doesn' t love the real me. He's not like Namine or Roxas or you. But then..."

Sora nodded, understanding. "Then what?"

"I didn't become a mermaid because I wanted to."

Sora nodded. "True. You're a mermaid because that's what you are. A beautiful, smart, singing mermaid. You had no choice- perhaps it's the best choice."

Kairi blushed. "Thanks, Sora. But i want to be human."

"There's a reason for everything, Kairi. There's a reason why I'm a prince. there's a reason why Namine is engaged to anothe rprince and Roxas doesn't like it. And there is a reason why you're a mermaid."

Kairi looked in the depths of his blue eyes.

"Thanks, Sora."

Kairi looked into his deep blue eyes. She could stare at them forever.

"But my father- I don't think I can forgive him."

"I think you can. It's unhealthy to hold a grudge against someone, Kairi. I think he'll apologize."

"Really, Sora?"

Sora was literally drowning in the depths of her blue- violet eyes.

"Truly."

Sora gave Kairi a hug. Kairi smiled, surprised all the same, and hugged back. She felt a happy tingling sensation. Sora smiled.

"Thanks, Sora."

"No problem."

Suddenly a body popped out of the water. Kairi and Sora separated immediately.

It was her father.

"Kairi, I'm sorry. Can we talk?"

Kairi sighed. "Alright. See ya later, Sora."

"Alright, see you, Kairi." Sora stood up as Kairi fell into the water. Kairi looked up at Sora once more.

"Thanks, Sora." He smiled.

"Anytime." He smiled once more as the two disappeared into the water.

He walked away, feeling a bit happier now that he helped Kairi.

**Ok, thanks to my ONLY reviewers! I love you forever!(ok, not literally)**


	4. Repentance

Disclaimer: See Chapter One and Two

_Out there, _

_Strolling by the sand_

_Taste the morning out there_

_Like ordinary men_

_Who freely walk_

_Above there,_

_Just one day_

_And then I swear I'll be content_

_With my share._

_Won't resent,_

_Won't despair,_

_All there is,_

_I won't care,_

_I'll have spent _

_One day out there!_

_-Quasimodo, "Out There," "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter Four: Repentance

Kairi and her father swam to their home in silence. Finally it was her father who spoke up.

"Kairi, I am deeply sorry. What I said there was not true. I love you, and I loved your mother."

"That's the problem," said Kairi. "Loved. Past tense. Just because Mom passed away doesn't mean you can forget about her."

Her father sighed. She was too smart; she saw through his charade.

"You're right, Kairi; that's a great mistake. My mistake, my weakness." He turned to her daughter, taking her by the shoulders. "But, please, Kairi, I can't live with the burden of your tears on me."

But he suddenly found himself in his daughter's hug. He smiled and hugged back.

"I hope you won't do that to me again, Dad." He nodded.

"I won't, Kairi. And that's a promise. You can visit your friends at sunset, but for now, stay here until that time."

She heeded her promise, and the next day she swam to one of her favourite places; the stables.

Now these horses weren't the cute little seahorses that fairytales told to children. There horses were great, magnificent creatures, and hard to control if you didn't know how to control them. Their coats were composed of feathery scales, and their mane and tails were made of pure silk. Their hooves were of real ebony and their eyes were made of crystal. They were like normal horses, except that they had long, elegant wings.

Kairi went swimming through the corridors to see her best and only friend, Riku. He worked in the stables, and had been friends with Kairi ever since he met her in the stables, ten years ago.

She found Riku comforting a grieving horse. The gelding had lost his mate and was grieving. Despite Riku's magic touch with horses, he had no luck with the sad horse.

"Hey Kairi." He had a blue fishtail, and Kairi had laughed when the day came that whenever Riku passed the mermaids would faint at the sight of him.

"Hey, Riku. What's wrong with Challenge?"

"He won't cheer up." The gelding's head perked up slightly at Kairi's gentle voice.

"Let me try." Riku back up and let her go to the gelding, which had stretched his head towards her. He watched as Kairi patted his nose, holding him by the jaw with the other hand.

"I know, boy, I know how hard it is to lose someone close to you. Right?"

The gelding nodded. Kairi continued.

"Well, when I lost my mother, I was just like you. Nothing could cheer me up. Until a certain someone taught me how to live again." She looked at Riku, who smiled. The gelding perked his head up in determination.

"That's the spirit,' she laughed. She turned and laughed again when Riku was with an awed face. She swam to him and tapped him. He came out.

"Wow."

Kairi laughed. "That's all you can say?"

They both laughed and decided to go ride. Riku chose General, a white stallion with blue eyes. Kairi chose her mare, a beautiful black horse with green eyes.

They mounted.

"Last one to the shore loses!"

Kairi laughed. "You're on!"

They raced. They flew/ swam through the water. They were next to each other, racing to the shore.

Riku looked at his side to see Kairi wasn't there anymore. He stopped and looked everywhere and suddenly was greeted by a rush of black passing him. Riku laughed and flew after them, but Kairi already won.

"Damn it! I was supposed to win."

Kairi laughed. "You were supposed to, but you didn't." They decided to let the horses swim back; they were trained to do so.

"Ok, Kairi,' said Riku, as they saw the two horses swim away, "you told me about some humans?"

"Yeah. You'll meet them... right now. I can see them on the port. Let's go."

A hand on her arm stopped her.

"Kairi, they're- they aren't dangerous, right?"

"No, not at all. Come on, let's go." Riku released her arm. "Ok," he said, a bit uncertain. Riku, you see, had a bad experience with a human once. He was swimming, a few years ago, when he was caught in a net. He was pulled up on a ship and maltreated by the humans until the captain told them to stop and he let Riku free. Since that day he never approached the shore, much less a human.

-

Roxas, Namine and Sora sat on the port, waiting.

"Namine, why are we losing time?"

"We're not losing time, Roxas. I'm sure that she was held up or that she had something important to do."

"Yeah, right."

"Roxas," said Namine, as she turned to him, "what is wrong with you today?"

Roxas couldn't tell his real reason, so he just shrugged. "Sorry, Nami. I'm a bit angry today."

"Don't ask," advised Sora.

Suddenly not one but two heads popped out of the water. The first head was Kairi; the second was a young man with white hair and aquamarine eyes.

Was it just she, or did she see Sora looked sad?

"Hey guys. This is Riku, my friend." Sora brightened and smiled.

"Hey, Riku. I'm Sora, this is my sister Namine and her friend, Roxas."

"Nice to meet you, your highness."

Sora widened his eyes. "How do you know what?"

Riku jerked his thumb to Kairi. "Miss Redhead over here told me everything."

Kairi laughed. "And Old Man over here believed me." They all laughed; Riku scowled.

"It's not my fault I was born with white hair." They all laughed again.

"Well," said Namine, as she reached behind her back, "I have a surprise for all of us."


	5. A Little Talk

Disclaimer: See Chapter One and Two.

"_Count your blessings, Lizzie."_

_Charlotte, "Pride and Prejudice."_

* * *

**Alright, I'd like to thank the readers who have reviewed so far. I give them a cookie and a choice of a Sora, Kairi or Riku plushie.**

**If you want some cookies and a Sora, Riku, or Kairi plushie, please review!!!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, just please give me a bunch of reviews! I plan on making a trilogy. Also, If Riku ever fell in love with a girl in this fanfiction, would it be better if the girl were human or the girl be a mermaid?**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Little Talk **

Namine showed them all a huge basket. Kairi's and Riku's eyes widened.

"What the hell is that?" asked Riku. Namine laughed.

"Food. Want to try?"

Kairi nodded; it would be a pleasant change from all the seaweed they ate.

Namine handed an apple slice to everyone. Kairi took a bite and her mouth exploded with new tastes.

"Thanks, Namine. It's a nice change."

Roxas looked at Kairi. "From what?"

"All we eat down there is seaweed," explained Riku. "Not exactly a feast, but it's the only thing we've got."

They all laughed as Roxas and Sora made a face. Soon Roxas found a new friend in Riku, and started talking with Namine and Riku. They ventured to one side; Sora and Kairi started to watch the sun set.

Kairi pulled herself up, sitting next to Sora.

"You don't mind if- "

"No, not at all." Sora made some space for her and they both watched the sunset.

"You know," he smiled, looking at Kairi, "I used to come here with my mother every afternoon and sit here and watch the sunset. I haven't done that ever since my mother died. I've just come here, alone, to watch the sunset."

Kairi smiled at him. "I did the same thing, but I would come with my mother to watch the stars at night."

Sora looked at Kairi. The wind was gently blowing her half wet auburn hair in its direction, giving her a peaceful look. She looked down, and then looked at Sora. They smiled.

"What?"

Sora took a deep breath. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

She blushed. "Sora, you've known me for just a week or two. What makes you think I'm the most amazing person in the world?"

Sora looked into her blue-violet eyes; Kairi lost herself in the depths of his ocean blue eyes.

"Everyone is amazing in their own way, Kairi. Everyone's special."

"You still haven't answered my question," she laughed. Sora laughed too.

"No, I guess I haven't. I can't really explain it, Kairi, but I know that you are the nicest, most beautiful person I've ever met."

Kairi blushed like a second sun. The guy she liked was actually saying she was pretty?

"Sora, I'm not exactly a person." Sora rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair as she laughed.

"Hey! That's my hair!"

"Ha! I know."

"Well, Sora, just to say, I think you're a very nice guy, funny, intelligent, but goofy at the same time."

"Hey! That's not fair! I've just told you how pretty and smart you are, and now you're telling me I'm goofy!"

"It's true," laughed Kairi. "You are goofy, Sora. But in a good way."

Sora smiled when he heard this, and leaned back a bit, his hands behind his head, giving her his cheesy smile. Kairi laughed.

"You look like a little kid, Sora!"

They both laughed. "Yeah, that's what everyone tells me. I suppose it's true, if it comes from you."

Kairi smiled. She liked Sora, this guy that liked her the way she was. He listened to her; she knew he'd be great.

"Sora, I know you'll be a good king someday. I just know you will."

Sora smiled. "And if you ever get your kingdom, I'm sure you'll be the best queen the seven seas had ever had."

Kairi laughed. "Come on, Sora, I need to marry a guy to get the kingdom. Besides, I'm the last daughter, so I doubt I get queenship."

"Kairi," said Sora, "you gotta try and think positive."

"But how can I think positive when the truth is right in front of me? I prefer sad reality than the happiest lie."

"Why?"

"Lies are fiction. How can you live a lie? I mean, think about it," said Kairi. "I'd rather face sad truth than happiness full of lies, however empty they seem to be."

"Now that I think about it,' said Sora, "I kinda agree with you. I mean, lies will be soon taken over by the truth, and it's a lot harder to face the truth when you've lived a lie than if you've lived the sad truth your whole life."

Kairi was a bit confused. "You got me a little confused there, Sora." They both laughed, and soon a trumpet sounded.

"Sora," said namine, "we're called. We better go."

"Yeah," Roxas, Namine and Sora bid goodbye to Kairi and Riku, and the three ran off. Kairi swam to Riku and poked him.

"Ow! Kairi!"

Kairi laughed. "Come on, we better get home, bro."

As Kairi swam away, Riku took one last look at the land. With that he shook his head and dived down, and swam away.

He didn't trust Sora.


	6. A Kiss Almost

Disclaimer: See Chapter One and Two.

"_I believe that humans and fish can coexist peacefully."_

_-George W. Bush, Current President of the United States._

* * *

**Alright, I'd like to thank the readers who have reviewed so far individually.**

**Gothic-Fairy-Kiko: Thank you :D**

**Iced Perfection: Perfect stories, as ever. Update soon, and thankies for the review.**

**Aprocot.pie: Thanks a bunch for your support :D We all love you.**

**Flames Rising: FUCK YOU. And thanks for your reviews.**

**The War is Over: Wherever the hell you are, thankies :D**

**DarkPrincessNamine: Thankies.**

**Deliahgirl: I am so sorry, it's that I have a bunch of stuff to do. But thanks a lot for your reviews.**

**Nethernity: Thanks.**

**Dragonflysky: Thankies.**

**Hurkydoesntknow: Yes, you're special :D Thanks a bunch!**

**Z3ON: THANKS SO MUCH. Yes, I would to, and I agree on the screwed up comments. Thanks a bunch!**

**Oathkeepera: Yes, we all love you and your reviews! No, Riku's not jealous, he's just overprotective. Remember, he had some bad stuff happen with humans.**

**Lafayette722: Thank you.**

**StarLightSeraph: I will write more, and thanks so much.**

**Before I continue, just to clear up…**

**-Jade will be introduced in the last of the trilogy. In what form she will appear is a total surprise, but I will give a few hints every now and then in the seond part of the trilogy :D**

**-Riku is not jealous. Again, he is overprotective, since his "sister" is mingling with people he doesn't really seem to trust. And Riku will be alone in the trilogy until the last Fanfiction.**

**On with it!**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter Six: A Kiss… Almost**

"Kairi."

Riku was leaning on the door of one of the stables horses, watching Kairi make a thalassa shell charm for one of the horses. There was a race tomorrow, and thalassa shells always were a sign of good luck.

Kairi looked up at her brother. He looked sad, almost angry. His arms were crossed across his chest in his usual pissed off manner, and his hair was in his face.

"Riku? What's wrong?" Her hands stopped working, one shell falling silently on the floor.

"Those humans." He looked to the side, his eyes cats down. "I don't trust them. And I don't trust the brunette one, either."

Kairi put on an angry face.

"Sora's fine, as are Roxas and Namine! Riku, not every human's like the sailors that mistreated you. There are good people out there, only if you look close enough!"

"I can't trust anyone, Kairi. Not after what happened on that ship."

"Well," said Kairi, "What about that girl?"

Riku looked up, confused. "What girl?"

"There was a girl there, I saw her. She was the one that told the captain to let you there. She was brunette. Riku, she couldn't just let you die, but she saw what was happening and helped you out. There are people like that in both worlds, Riku, and Sora's a really nice guy."

"Whatever. I just don't trust him."

"Why don't you trust him?" Kairi asked fiercely.

Riku shrugged. "I just don't, Kairi. It's hard for me to make friends and keep them, and I can't be friends with the same kind that tortured me."

Riku swam out, leaving Kairi sighing.

"I'm gonna go and see Namine."

* * *

Kairi's head popped out. The setting sun gave the sea a beautiful colors, rays of soft light gliding across the surface. Kairi spotted a male figure sitting on the dock.

Sora.

Her heart raced. She really did like Sora. His blue eyes would always watch her; his touch drove her crazy.

She approached Sora, and Sora gave her a smile. She felt herself melt, and she smiled back.

"Hey, Kairi."

"Hi, Sora. What's up so far?"

Sora shrugged. "Not much. I was just wondering, why is Riku so…" Sora trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe the white-haired boy.

"Introverted?"

"Not exactly. I just get the feeling that he doesn't trust me."

Kairi sighed. "Well, did I ever tell you the story about him and the ship?"

Sora shook his head. "Not that I remember."

Kairi took a deep breath. "Well, I think I was six and Riku was seven. We were just swimming along, you know, minding our own business, joking about random things. You know, stuff friends do?"

Sora laughed. "Yeah, I get it. Continue, please," he said, making a grand sweeping motion with his hand and placing a kingly accent in his voice, which sent Kairi in laughter.

Sora liked her laugh; soft and full, like silver tinkling bells. It was just music to his ears.

"Well, we were just swimming, and for some reason there's this huge boat on top of us, and some humans were looking at us. Soon there were nets cast, and Riku and me were trapped.

"Riku managed to let me go, but he wasn't that lucky. I swam off and watched from where I was safe but I still saw what was happening.

"Riku was being tortured. Poked at, hit, thrown on the floor. I heard talk that they were going to put him on exhibition. The captain just nodded.

"Suddenly, there's this brunette girl Riku's age that told everyone to stop. Everyone looked like they were going to throttle her, but the captain told them to do as they were told. And Riku was set free."

Sora nodded. "So that's why he doesn't trust the humans. Wait a minute."

Kairi just stared at Sora. He cast his eyes down in thought.

"How did the girl look like again?"

Kairi tipped her head to one side. "Um, I think she had brown hair and green eyes. I'm really not sure."

"Do you think Riku could trust her if he ever met her?"

Kairi shook her head. "He doesn't even remember the girl anymore. Either that or he doesn't want to remember. I'm just really worried about him. You know, he's like the brother I never had."

Sora nodded. Silence reigned.

Kairi grabbed the wood and pulled herself up to sit on the dock. Sora made some space for her, and their arms touched.

God, how she loved his touch. It was warm and welcoming. Kairi wondered how it would feel around her.

"Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"You told me that shell gave you the two things you wanted most?"

"Yeah. I really want to walk on land. I really do."

They just looked at each other. Their eyes never wanted to separate.

"Maybe it's not what you want the most. Maybe there's something else that'll be stronger than any wish you've had."

Kairi looked at Sora's face, and her lips parted slightly. "Yeah. I think so."

Sora leaned in, and they were just about to kiss when the trumpet sounded.

Sora blushed. "Sorry, Kairi. I.. I-I gotta go."

Just before he stood up he planted a quick kiss on her cheek and ran off like the wind to the castle.

Kairi was surprised. Slowly she touched the place where Sora had just kissed her. A small smile painted itself on her lips, and she got in the water again and swam off.


	7. Savior

Disclaimer: See Chapter One and Two.

"_Love is a feeling that does only two things: it either makes your life happy or totally screws you up."_

_Unknown_

* * *

**00.**

**Wow. I never realized my stories could be so good. I'll edit them all later when I'm through with them. Again, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed and for those who read the story, loved it and wished to review but simply didn't have the time. And thanks to all for helping me handle the flame, it's my first flame and I was taken aback, so thanks to all for support. I just hope I won't mess up the story!**

**If I ever mess up the story, please tell me so that I can change it to fit your tastes! Here's chapter seven!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Savior**

Kairi swam away, her mind on Sora.

He was just inches away! Just inches away from a few seconds of happiness! Kairi sighed.

Maybe Destiny didn't want her to fall in love. Kairi had never felt this way about a guy before. And the fact that he was human made her feel as if this were a forbidden love.

Heck, even _that_ was possible.

But… she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Her father now complained of her inattention, but she just couldn't help it. His cobalt eyes were imprinted in her mind, and in her imagination she wondered what they could do if she ever had legs.

A blush settled on her cheeks as her imagination got a little _too _wild. She laughed nervously, twisting a bit of her auburn hair with her finger.

Kairi suddenly felt the presence of a figure watching her. Kairi stopped and turned around in circles. She was surrounded by sea bushes, easy for a merman to capture her and take her out.

"Who's… Who's there?"

Silence. Kairi's heartbeat quickened, and her tail turned a pale shade of blue-violet in her fear.

"Who's there?" she asked. Her eyes grew afraid. "Show yourself!" She clutched her fists and put them in front of her.

"Relax, princess. You don't want to hurt your pretty little hands, now, do you?"

Kairi widened her eyes as her enemy swam out, an evil smile playing on his lips. Kairi gritted her teeth.

"Axel."

**Author's Note: I'm SO SORRY!!! Axel's the best, I really do think so, and I'm sorry for those Axel lovers. It hurts me, from the heart, truly, to place Axel as the bad guy! So please, no flames!!! We all love Axel, right? _runs away as potatoes, dirty socks, and other random objects get thrown at JadexOfxDarkness_**

The green-eyed redhead laughed. His green tail flashed in his laughter.

"Still the same, princess?"

"I'd say so, asshole."

"Now, now, Kairi," said Axel mockingly. "A princess shouldn't have a dirty mouth. It isn't proper."

"I know what's proper, thank you, Axel," said Kairi defiantly. Her retorts were just as effective as erasing permanent marker ink, but, hell, she was angry.

"So."

Axel swam up slowly; with every kick he gave forward Kairi retreated one kick back, until stone blocked her way. The only escape was right in front of her, and currently Axel took the spot.

"Daddy's not here to protect you, your highness. Guess you're all alone."

Kairi's fist flew up and at Axe, but he caught her wrist easily and looked at it, smirking. His green eyes travelled from her wrist to her eyes, and Kairi jerked her head in disgust. She was so close to the shore, and she could make a go for it.

"Let me GO, you sick bastard!"

Axel's hand snaked around her bare stomach; the cold tough momentarily snagged all movement, but Kairi was pulling away.

"Let me go!"

Axel was breathing on her neck. His hands were trying to untie the shirt she wore, and Kairi was just about to give up all hope when a blast of black and blue hit Axel.

Axel landed on the sea floor, unconscious.

Kairi was dazed, and she didn't get a chance to see her savior, as her world went black.

But she felt that warm touch.

And she knew who it was.

**Sorry it's so short, I did this in class! Next chapter coming soon, I hope!**


	8. Rescuing the Damsel in Distress

Disclaimer: See Chapter One and Two.

"_Teenagers...dey tink dey know everything. You give dem an inch, dey swim all over you.  
_

_-Sebastian, from "The Little Mermaid"_

* * *

**Lol the above is true! I wrote this as soon as I finished the previous chapter. I just want to get the first fanfic over with so that the REAL adventures could begin. Kairi's gonna have one HELL of an adventure in the sequel :D Enjoy the eighth chapter of the fanfic, I really do hope you won't abandon it!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Rescuing the Damsel in Distress**

Sora sat on the shore of the sand, holding the unconscious mermaid, the girl of his dreams. The sun was just about to finish setting; the stars were coming out, and it was getting dark.

He wasn't scared, but he was terrified if anything- anything at all- happened to his Kairi.

Hold on, he told himself. _My _Kairi?

It was forbidden, in a sense, and yet, it sounded so right. She was _his_.

_His_ Kairi.

He heard some soft moaning, and his gaze once again returned to her face. Her fish half was partly on the water; the upper part was in Sora's arms.

Kairi groaned. Sora looked hopeful as Kairi opened her eyes weakly.

"…Sora?"

Sora grinned. "Hey. Thought I lost you back there."

Kairi smiled, blinking slowly. She felt faint. But she knew she was safe in Sora's arms, the boy of her dreams.

"Thanks for rescuing me, Sora."

Sora smiled in return. "Anytime."

Kairi smiled at him again, and she made as if to push herself up, but her arm gave way and she fell again in Sora's arms.

"Whoa there, Kai," smiled Sora. "You don't look so good."

"I know."

"Who was the guy?"

"Axel," said Kairi. "Some bastard that wants to marry me. He's a mage, or whatever he calls himself."

Sora raised his eyebrows.

"Damn."

"Yeah," said Kairi.

The two just looked at each other. Awkward moment.

The two laughed nervously, and Kairi felt a bit stronger.

"Kairi?"

She knew that voice. Both turned to the sea, where Riku was. Riku swam to Kairi, but stayed in the water.

"You alright, sis?"

Kairi nodded. "I'm fine, Riku." Kairi turned her head to Sora.

"Thanks, Sora, I gotta go."

Sora smiled softly. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm fine, Sora," she laughed. Sora carried Kairi to the shallow water and let her down. Kairi smiled at him one more time, and under silver waves she disappeared.

Sora smiled to himself, the wind rustling, his spiky hair moving back and forth. It was kinda chilly, and he shivered. He was just about to get out of the water when a deep voice called his name.

"Sora."

Sora looked at Riku. Sora managed a smile.

"Riku? I thought you've gone with Kairi."

Riku shook his head. "No, the castle's close by, and I sent some guards. Anyways, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

Riku smiled, nodding his head at him. "Thanks. Thanks a lot. For saving Kairi, I mean."

Sora nodded. "Anytime."

Riku turned, but Sora's voice stopped him.

"You really don't trust me, do you?"

Riku sighed, and turned to face Sora.

"Look, I had a little… accident…"

"I know, Riku," said Sora. "Kairi told me. And I know you don't want to face your memories. I don't think you could forget."

_The brunette girl…_

Riku shook his head. "I… I don't know what you're talking about, Sora."

Sora crossed his arms. "Kairi agrees with me. You're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything! Now leave me alone!"

Before Sora could say another word Riku angrily dove under the water, his aquamarine tail flashing in anger.

Sora just shook his head. Suddenly a stealthy smile crept on his lips.

He would wait.


	9. How to Capture a Girl

Disclaimer: See Chapter One and Two.

"_The water's great, but there's always a shark lurking around."_

_-Unknown_

* * *

**W00t! I'm on an updating spree!!! Maybe it was that Starbucks Caramel Frapucchino I just drank… shrugs**

**Anyways, thankies for the support and reviews. I thankies you all gives cookies and whatever the hell you wanted at the moment**

**Enjoy my badly written chapter, I had five minutes, and that was class :D**

**Let me just try to wrap it up, like, at the… sixteenth chapter, it'll have eighteen chapters at least, so than I can start Kairi's real adventure, okies? It'll still have quotes, and I'm running out, so please, please, PLEASE send me a bunch of quotes I can use! Anything at all, I'll use them!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: How to Capture a Girl's Heart**

"So, Your Highness, Sir Georges Pisashit won the Sewing Contest for our kingdom in 563 B.C. …"

Sora's tutor droned on, as Sora took notes, bored to death. He didn't hate the old guy that was his tutor: Dantes was far from boring. But today, he was tired of learning about Crappa Pisashit. He was tired of memorizing weird names of people who already dead.

Sora rested his head on his propped-out arm, staring out the window, where the dock was visible. The sea was beautiful, and so was Kairi He just couldn't wait till sunset do that he could see Kairi.

"Sora?"

A gentle tap on the head forced Sora out of his daze. Sora jumped up. "Sorry, sir."

Dantes looked at him thoughtfully, deep blue eyes full of knowledge piecing into the young prince's. His eyes arrived at the margins of Sora's notes, where a mermaid was drawn.

Dantes looked at Sora again, a smile playing on his lips. "So. Drawing mermaids again, Sora?"

Sora blushed. "Sorry, sir. It's just that…" Sora looked at his desk.

Dantes looked at the brunette, then at the dock, and then at Sora again.

"Ahh. You've fallen in love, my boy."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, but… how can I say it to her? I mean, she's too good for me. I don't deserve her."

"What makes you think that way, my boy?"

"She's… she's… Dantes, she's everything I've ever dreamed of. I've never met a girl like her. And I never will. I have eyes only for her, Dantes, and nothing can change that. But somehow I feel like there's another guy out there to get her for his own. And I hate that."

Dantes nodded, closing his eyes.

"And… what is your plan of action? You know your mother may disapprove. You do know that she plans on you marrying Delilah?"

Sora nodded. "I know. And… plan of action?"

"To capture a maiden's heart you must have a plan, Sora. You can't just expect her to swim up to you and seduce you on the port. Yes, my boy, I know," laughed Dantes as Sora's eyes widened in surprise. "I've watched once, but mostly the information is from a secret friend of mine. You might know her." Sora smiled.

"So, what is your plan of action?"

"I don't have one, remember?"

"No man is without a plan. How else will he survive a marriage?" They both laughed.

"I don't know, Dantes. Maybe you can help me out?"  
Dantes nodded. "Yes, of course, my boy. But after we finish taking notes on Pisashit."

Sora chuckled, and began to take notes once more.

* * *

Sora and Dantes were walking on the shore, talking. It was at least five o'clock. In an hour or two Sora would go to the dock and see Kairi again. 

"Sir?"

"Sora, every woman is different. That is the first thing you must understand about women. Every woman has her tastes, her attitude, her own self. Just as every man is unique, so is the woman." Sora nodded, agreeing.

"So, she is a mermaid. That makes things a bit trickier to work with, my boy. All the more intriguing to you, I suppose?"

Sora nodded, a smile forming on his lips.

"Well, how is this said Kairi?"

"She's the same age as me, she's very determined, she wants to be human, she's simply amazing…"

"General details, my boy."

"Oh. Auburn hair, deep blue-violet eyes, slim body, pretty face, beautiful character, fresh sense of humour."

Dantes laughed. "You have more on the way, don't you? That's all for now." They stopped and looked at the horizon. Dantes sighed.

"Well, Sora, another thing about women is that you can never underestimate them. They've a lot of power, Sora, you must understand that. Some say that women are stronger than Hercules, the son of the god Zeus. I don't think it is very probable for a man to carry a child for nine months and then give birth." They laughed again, and Sora nodded his head, agreeing.

"Yes, sir. I understand it now. And I think I have a plan of action."

Dantes looked at Sora. "Have you discovered it yet?"

"I let my heart do all the work for me?"

Dantes nodded. "Nothing is more beautiful than one heart speaking to another, Sora. Let your heart, not your mind, do the speaking. Put your feelings into words."

Sora nodded. "Thanks, Dantes." Sora ran off to the far-off dock.

As Sora ran off, Dantes looked at his feet, and smile. He looked up at the horizon, and then he turned and walked back, a small smile on his lips and a soft, twinking look in his eyes.

"That Sora's one smart boy. Kairi, don't let him down."


	10. I Love You

Disclaimer: See Chapter One and Two.

"_Love is like war; you fight for what you feel is right."_

_-Unknown_

* * *

**I am running outta quotes. Please send me all that you can, related to Kingdom Hearts or otherwise! Whatever you have, please send them to me, even if you just make them up!! And thanks for the reviews!**

**Surprise! All the quotes that have 'Unknown" as their author is actually made by me! If you don't believe me, that's fine, there was only one I didn't make up. I just put "Unknown" because I don't want my name on anything more except than where it needs to be; at the right of the title, as the rightful authoress of my stories.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: I Love You

Sora ran to the dock, and he could see from afar that Kairi was already sitting down waiting for him.

Kairi heard footsteps resound on the wood. She turned to greet Sora.

"Hey, Kai."

"Sora."

Sora sat down to her left. The sun was setting exactly in the middle, turning the clear blue waters into a breathtaking mix of colours. Reds and pinks glided on the surface, dancing on the gentle waves, and the clouds radiated the sunset, its white, colourless demeanour suddenly transforming into an absolutely beautiful colour show too perfect for words.

"Kairi?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

Sora gulped. There was a funny butterfly feeling in his stomach. He was nervous.

"Um… Er… Kairi…"

Kairi looked up. "Yes?"

Sora laughed nervously, scratching the nape of his neck.

"Kairi, I need you to help me."

Kairi nodded. "Sure. What's up?"

"Um… there's this girl I like, and…"

Was it just him, or did Kairi lose some of her radiance when he said that? Her happy demeanour turned just a bit sad, and she gave a small sigh.

"How is she?"

Sora smiled. "She's beautiful, she's smart… she's just perfect in every way. She has these eyes that just make me want to kiss her all over with a single stare. She has a wonderful personality, and she has a nice sense of humour…"

Kairi sighed, looking at her tail sadly.

"She must be a great girl then."

Sora looked at Kairi, smiling a soft smile.

"And she's sitting right next to me," he said quietly.

Kairi looked at Sora in surprise; her mouth smiled slightly, and her eyebrows raised. Sora raised his eyebrow, getting closer to Kairi, and his hand rested over hers.

"I love you, Kairi. You're too perfect for words, and I know, in my heart, that you're the girl for me."

Kairi turned pink, and smiled softly. Her tail flashed. Kairi kissed him on the cheek, and Sora looked just a bit surprised. He smiled, and suddenly kissed Kairi on the lips. His arms embraced her, and he felt Kairi on his lap, her hand on his cheek and her arm around his neck. Sora's arm rested around her tail, while the other arms massaged her back.

Sora placed his forehead on Kairi's, and they just breathed hard.

"Kairi," he said quietly, "do you love me?"

He felt Kairi nod. "Yes. I do. And I'll always love you."

The two stayed embraced, as the sun set and the stars appeared.

Unseen, a figure sat on the second dock, moonlight shining gently on her. Her arms were curled around her legs, and the wind flew gently through her hair. She was watching Sora and Kairi.

And a soft smile played on her lips.

**Sorry it's so short! I had just a** **few minutes, and I'm kinda grounded now.  
**


	11. Together At Last

Disclaimer: If you don't get it by now you're either mentally retarded, up high in the sky, or just plain stupid. Your pick.

**"_Love is stronger than power; when all the riches go away, love is always there to stay."_**

_**- Unknown**_

* * *

**OH.**

**MAH.**

**GAWD**

**I updated.**

**-shrugs-**

**Well, I'm very anxious for writing the second part of this series, and it would be pointless to extend this story, so I'll end it right now. Enjoy, and for now I'm writing the start of the second one; that's where the REAL fun begins.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Together At Last**

It was the middle of the night. The stars shone brightly on the dark black night sky, and everyone was sleeping. But Sora was on the balcony, leaning on the rail, his eyes fixed upon the clear waters that washed up so quietly on the sand. He smiled softly, but then frowned. Kairi hadn't come by for a week or so; he was getting worries that some young man had captured her and taken her away.

His heart beat faster, and his blood boiled, his hands firmly grasping the rail in anger as he thought of the fact that someone could have taken his Kairi away.

_His_ Kairi.

His love, his light in the darkness, the girl that he had always dreamed about, day and night, ever since he met her. Since then, her blue-violet eyes, her mere aura, her soft touch… she drove him crazy. And he loved her for it.

Sora sighed, closing his eyes. He'd give anything, ANYHTHING, to have her in his arms again. He would give up his title, his castle, anything at all, just to have even a moment with Kairi.

_Sora._

Startled blue eyes opened and he looked around. Someone had just called his name, but it was too faint to hear who exactly was saying it.

He had to be dreaming, he supposed. Sora sighed, and resumed watching the waves, the ocean breeze sifting though his hair, like gentle fingers.

Sora saw a soft metallic glint in the water. He blinked his eyes, rubbing them, leaning over the balcony closer. What _was _that?

Sora jumped off the balcony, bare feet landing smoothly on the sand. He rushed to the shore, in the hopes of finding that metallic glint once again, the once he knew so well.

His toe met something soft. Sora looked down and saw, to his surprise- and horror- Kairi's mermaid tail.

He bent and softly touched the scales; they were cold, the lustre that Kairi's tail had gone, replaced only with a silver metal-like emptiness.

Kairi was gone.

Sora closed his eyes, tears falling from his eyes. He grasped the tail, and hugged it tight.

"Kairi," he sobbed. "Don't tell me you're gone…"

_Sora._

It was the voice again, and now it was clearer. He looked around, the tear tracks still on his cheeks. The sea breeze was cold, but he didn't care.

_Sora._

She was here. She just _had_ to be.

Sora then say a form from the water, pulling itself up on the little dock where the two would always talk in the afternoons. Sora squinted, and then widened his eyes as his heart beat faster.

The form stood, and suddenly rays of silver circled the figure. It started at the head, then gave it a blue-ish dress, and disappeared completely at the feet.

The dress had its own light; Sora clearly saw that it was facing the sea.

When it turned to him Sora widened his eyes, and his heart beat quicker.

"Kairi!"

Kairi smiled in surprise, and she ran up the dock as fast as she could to Sora. Sora, in turn, ran, until he could feel his arms embrace her body, and her lips on his.

They hugged tightly, Sora crying.

"I though someone took you. I saw your tail, in the water…"

Kairi looked at Sora, smiling softly.

"No, silly. I'm right here. And I wan to be with you forever, Sora."

Sora smiled. "So do I," he said, softly. "Be my princess?"

Kairi kissed him passionately on the lips, feeling his hand behind her head and his arms massaging her back.

They broke apart, and Kairi's lips, inches away from Sora's, gave him the answer.

"Forever and ever."

Sora smiled, kissing her quickly, then carrying her off, bridal-style, to the castle.

She knew that evening that she had tearfully left her world… and happily embraced Sora's.

* * *

**FINIS**

* * *

**A/N: The next story in the series will be "A Mermaid's Tale II: The Story Begins."**

**Only three things to remember:**

**One: Jade will be introduced. And she will rock, as usual.**

**Two: I WANT PEOPLE TO READ IT.**

**Three: Don't let me down.**

**Your lovely authoress,**

**- JadexOfxDarkness**


End file.
